


interview from another world

by minuseven



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuseven/pseuds/minuseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kryptonian Refugees AU: Cat Grant lifted her eyes to the new girl she was going to have to listen to and noticed the S hanging around her neck. Maybe this would be different after all. Pre-Relationship, mostly implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	interview from another world

“Miss Grant, hi-”

Ugh. Cat didn’t even bother. She rolled her eyes and spun her chair. Not another entitled brat. “Oh for God’s sake, I told them not to send me any more Millennials.”

Behind her, the girl with awful fashion choices stuttered. “I’m sorry?”

“You are the ultimate example of what is wrong with parenting today. All that god-awful self-esteem building: everyone is special, everyone gets a trophy.... And you all have opinions that you think deserve to be heard and yet, the truth is you need to _earn_ the right to have an opinion in the first place. So, my ten-fifteen.” She turned her chair back to face the simpering little girl, determined to get the interview over as soon as possible, and caught sight of the emblem hanging around the girl’s neck. Cat paused and the girl flushed, averting her eyes. “Tell me why you’re so special, besides being able to fly and lift buses. Or can’t you do that?”

The Kryptonian reached up for the pendant but diverted her hand at the last moment to fiddle with her glasses. Fake, assumed Cat. “Well, I- I can. I just. Anyway, I’m not special. At all, really. Average, normal. Besides, huh…”

“Being an alien who can shoot laser beams out of her eyes?” Completed Cat with one perfect, raised eyebrow.

“That. Yes, I’m- That doesn’t matter.” She shook herself and laid down her files on the desk. “I’m here to apply for the position of assistant. I’m a hard-worker, I’m committed, I care and I… I just want to help.”

“Hum…” Cat traced the girl’s form with her journalist’s eye, mentally noting down her uncomfortable mannerisms and the way the clothes and glasses hid her form and face. Made her plain and unremarkable. If not for the badge in a chain around her neck, she’d never guess what the girl was. A strange dichotomy, considering Kryptonians weren’t obligated by law to announce to the world who they were. Not Nazi Germany, yet. “If you want to help so much, why be my assistant? Surely you could do a lot more for the world working for a NGO, putting out fires, saving kittens from trees or whatever.” She started skimming the transcripts, still observing… Kara from the corner of her eyes.

This she seemed to be ready to answer. “I believe I can help more here. CATCO, you Miss Grant, shape public perception, the way people think. And that is much more powerful than anything a single individual could do by themselves. Krypton’s history is a testament to that. The pen is mightier than the sword, like humans say. It is the reason I followed journalism, and I believe CATCO is the place where I can be the most effective.” Behind thick lenses, blue eyes shone with fierce inner light.

And they were the bluest, most magnificent eyes Cat had ever witnessed. Kara’s every emotion was made transparent in them and for the first time since she’d entered the room, she’d met Cat’s eyes, revealing a wellspring of warmth and, surprisingly, nerve. They were even more pretty than the one other Kryptonian’s Cat had worked with before. “Not the Daily Planet?” She asked.

Kara “It wouldn’t be… fair. I want to be… worthwhile, and I can’t earn it if I rely on K- my cousin. And, you inspire me Miss Grant. You started from the very bottom and I think I can learn the most under you.”

“It could be useful to have a super-powered assistant….” She sat back in her chair, facing the girl whose combination of earnestness and honesty were, literally, out of this world. “But you should know, I expected full, one-hundred percent utter devotion to this job. No running around saving people or any other heroic escapades during the day. Or night. Can you sacrifice that?” Behind her, one of her news stations relaying live a forest fire, and how one of her race was helping.

Kara took a deep breath, eyes flashing to that screen for a single moment. “Yes. Of course.”

Her smile didn’t reach her eyes, Cat saw that. And for once, she let it go. She wasn’t really sure why. “Why the glasses? I thought Kryptonians didn’t have things like myopia.” She asked instead.

Kara hesitated, reaching up for the eyewear again. “Huh, they’re… lined with lead. It helped me keep my powers under control when I first got here and…” She took a deep breath and continued in a flatter tone. “My family was in protective custody. I had to pretend to be a normal human for a long time. That’s why my transcripts are a little bland. I really don’t need them anymore but they’ve become a habit.”

And here too, Cat Grant held her tongue in front of those sad eyes. “Well, lose them. They clash with… you, Kara Zor-El.” She tilted her head. “And the cardigan too, that’s just awful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not two children but whole families flee to Earth. Not even Superman can hide a refugee crisis, and maybe that's good, because it's much harder to make disappear and use for experiments a whole community of super-powered beings. And that's before we even get into the clusterf* that is Fort Rozz being dragged along for the ride.
> 
> Also, was not able to get as much supercat as I would have liked to...


End file.
